Circle of drain
by Fabistopia
Summary: Victoire Weasley está cansada de luchar por algo que ya no vale la pena. Copos de nieve y cigarrillos, mezcla nostálgica que atrae como un imán a Mark Krum.


_Disclaimer: Victoire Weasley es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Mark Krum es el hijo mayor de Viktor, invención de mi estimada amiga María, autora de este escrito. Yo sólo lo doy a conocer. Gracias de antemano por leer._

* * *

><p><em>En algún lugar, algo increíble está esperando a ser reconocido<em>

—**Círculo de la Fuga.**

Mientras miraba cómo los copos de nieve caían en la tierra a su alrededor, Victoire se dedicaba a realizar figuras de humo con su cigarrillo. Estaba cansada de luchar por algo que no valía la pena. Su matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso incluso antes de comenzar, lo sabía, pero se dejó llevar. No valía la pena decir que no cuando estaba frente a todos quienes la querían lo suficiente como para asistir a su boda. Y también estaba él, siempre tan presente y a la vez ausente. Según ella, él era el causante de todas sus desgracias pero inocente de todo hecho. Era él quien debía ser su esposo ahora. Pero nunca pasó; jamás ocurrió. Y a la vez sí fue real, como aquellos copos de nieve que caían sobre los viñedos de su casa en Francia.

Vio cómo se acababa el cigarrillo y suspiró. No le gustaba ser adicta a nada, y menos a algo tan dañino, pero estaba atrapada en un círculo vicioso de sentimientos callados y de atracciones vacías y pasionales; no es que pudiera salir de él y por eso no trataba de hacerlo. Simplemente se quedaba callada en el medio. No luchaba, ni siquiera podía decir que luchaba por su matrimonio porque era mentira. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella Victoire que no se callaba las cosas, de "Queen Vitch", como la solían llamar sus allegados. Se había reducido a ser la esposa de alguien a quien no amaba y a botar sus sueños por la borda de un barco ficticio que no se hundía pero que no tenía rumbo fijo.

Resolvió ir a comprar más cigarrillos a la tienda más cercana, sin abrigo. Quería sentir el frio por unos instantes. Mientras se alejaba de su preciosa casa, recordó a Mark. Lo recordaba a cada rato, era cierto, pero con Teddy por el medio le era difícil pensar mucho tiempo en él. No lo había visto desde que se casó y se mudó a Francia… a la casa que por contrato era de ellos, de Mark y de su persona. Se sentía mal por ocuparla con otro hombre, y más aún con Ted. Mark había comprado esa casa cuando todavía no definían su relación, era una "sorpresa" pero ella había terminado por sacársela y en ese instante supo que Mark era más importante que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido en sus pocos años de vida.

Cuando buscaba en su memoria porqué jamás se casó con Mark y no formó una vida con aquel hombre con alma de niño y mente de sabio, nunca hallaba respuesta concreta; sólo aparecía aquel metamorfomago a quien empezaba a odiar. Mark y ella eran amigos y muchas veces tontearon y terminaron enrollados. De hecho, buscaban cualquier excusa para besarse, tocarse e ir a casa del otro con tal de pasar una noche juntos. Pero Teddy volvió con promesas para Victoire y eso la hizo plantearse que aquella "relación" con Mark tal vez no tenía futuro. Se pegó a Ted, y no supo cómo pero terminó diciendo "acepto" cuando la verdad es que no quería, no le gustaba Ted, pero como vio un futuro más seguro con él y aceptó ser su esposa, pero jamás accedió a amarlo. El día de su boda, marcó la pauta entre la Victoire pasional del pasado y la más bien callada del presente. Ver a Mark entre sus invitados con aspecto de muerto la había cambiado esos largos cuatro años; esa imagen del chico con ojeras y despeinado la había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo. Nunca recordó a Mark con sus ojos azules o con una sonrisa, tenía la imagen de aquel muerto en vida grabada entre ceja y ceja.

Se odiaba por haber cambiado tanto y por haber abandonado todo por lo que alguna vez luchó. No era sólo Mark, era su mundo entero. Ya no era Victoire y había tocado fondo. Ahora únicamente le tocaba volver. Y aunque no tuviera idea de cómo, trataría.

Entró al seven eleven más cercano y se perdió entre los chicles y los precios. Se odiaba por fumar y arruinar su hermosa apariencia. No es que ya le importara mucho, pero se odiaba aún más por ser tonta y por seguir enfrascada en el cigarrillo como recurso para escapar de su horrenda vida. Compró su dichosa vía de escape y se detuvo dos segundos a mirar aquel azul. Aquel azul que tanto le gustaba. Estaba justo allí, mirándola a ella. No lo podía creer. Sonrió como si estuviera soñando y salió de la tienda. Dejando los cigarrillos olvidados. Como si ya no fueran importantes.

—No sabía que aún fumaras.—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se tomó su tiempo para voltearse, y cuando al fin lo hizo no vio a aquel muerto viviente de la última vez. Vio a Mark Krum. Como en los viejos tiempos.

El alma se le iluminó y a sus ojos todo lo malo dejó de existir. No había hambre, ni guerra, ni muertes. Sólo estaba Mark.

—Dejaré de hacerlo si tú lo haces—respondió ella acercándose, recordando lo que habían dicho hacía unos años para tratar de no fumar. Él dejó de fumar, y ella lo retomó. Le despeinó el cabello y lo contempló mientras ambos sonreían—. Te ves mejor así—admitió, con un poco de pena—. Pero ya no pareces tú mismo. ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó viendo unas heridas que tenía el castaño en los brazos.

Él se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Fue cuando Victoire se dio cuenta de su total falta de tacto y se ruborizó.

—Ustedes, Weasleys, siempre se ven lindas sonrojadas—dijo, mientras observaba a Victoire como quien observa a la Mona Lisa—. Esto pasa cuando te descuidas y te dejas a la suerte y empiezas a jugar con tu salud. Soy diabético.—confesó con una de sus muecas.

La embargó una pena tan grande al saber la suerte del castaño, no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad. Él, Mark, aquél que parecía fuerte pero que en verdad era solo un niño, él que no se merecía ningún mal. Estaba enfermo, y ella… sin poder hacer nada. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada al no tener nada que decir. Se sentía tan mal. Mark no merecía eso; él era tremendamente bueno con la gente. Era incapaz de matar a una mosca, aunque siempre habían bromeado con que él mataría a cualquier idiota que le pusiera una mano encima, pero ambos sabían que no era cierto.

Y ahora, verlo allí, con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes como si no le hubiera dicho nada del otro mundo. Se sentía culpable y todavía más culpable porque Mark a pesar de verse mejor que la última vez que lo vio, todavía parecía un muerto, seguía muy pálido y sus ojeras estaban marcadas, pero su sonrisa seguía allí, después de todo.

—Hey, no es tan malo, un par de puyas por aquí y por allá—dijo él tratando de animarla. Victoire levantó la cara, susurrando un "lo siento"—. Linda.. ¿Puedo llamarte linda, no? No quiero crear problemas—acató un una mueca—. Estoy… bien—Por alguna razón Victoire no le creyó completamente—. Tú, por otro lado, debes estar mejor que yo, y sino le diré a tu esposo que… nada, olvídalo—casi involuntariamente Victoire sonrió—. Sé que has estado usando… ¿sería correcto decir "nuestra" casa? Bueno, espero que seas feliz, Vicky—dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Victoire cerró los ojos en el acto, sintiendo cómo Mark le transmitía todo aquello que no le había dicho. Todavía le quería, ella lo sabía. Se abrazó a él y se sintió protegida por aquel búlgaro tan pasional. Se sintió en un paraíso al ver que él correspondía al abrazo. Se sonrojó de nuevo al sentir cómo el corazón de Mark se aceleraba. "Te quiero" susurró con voz pastosa, al estar pegada al torso del chico. "Yo también te quiero, Victoire, me has hecho falta". No quería separarse de él; tenía miedo de que se desvaneciera en el aire como un sueño, pero quería tocarlo, sentir que era real.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban sin pausas pero sin prisas, sin rumbo, inconscientemente hacia la felicidad— De todos los lugares del mundo… ¿un seven eleven? Qué poco romántico.—farfulló ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Enrojeció por tercera vez y bajó la mirada. Le gustara o no, llevaba una alianza en el dedo, aunque para ella no significara nada. Mark suspiró y ella alzó la mirada confundida.

—No voy a pasar por esto, Vicky, tú… yo estoy aquí para cederte la casa completa. Me llamó mi abogado y en principal esa casa no debió ser nunca mía. Tú estás casada, y yo…—Mark la miró a los ojos y vio tanta pureza en esos ojos tan inocentes que no pudo terminar la frase. Se quedó viéndola, sin parpadear— Me tengo que ir—susurró al cabo de un rato. Trató de caminar, pero Victoire se agarró con fuerza a su mano y no le dejó ir. Se volteó para verla y se encontró con una niña que se aferraba a su manta, a punto de llorar. Mark suspiró de nuevo y se posicionó frente a ella, sintiéndose mal— Tú sabes, porque lo sabes, Victoire, que te amo. Pero estás casada y no puedo; me encantaría, pero no puedo—culminó él y ella se echó a llorar—. No, Vicky, no, por favor, no llores.—sintió que se le rompia el alma, pero ella asintió y él le limpió las lágrimas.

—Mark… mi matrimonio es una farsa, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Yo sé que me amas y me siento culpable, por… por haber creído que merecía a alguien mejor pero ¿sabes? Yo sólo te necesito a ti, Mark; Ted, es un idiota. Siento todo lo que te hice pasar, tú… ¿Por qué no buscaste a alguien mejor?—calló ella de repente. El chico se rió, de verdad, como no lo había hecho en cuatro años.

—Tú eres la única rubia veela no idiota que puedo soportar, y me niego a aceptar a cualquier otra rubia que no sea como tú, Vic—La chica sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Estaba indudablemente loca por aquél hombre que la hacia sentir tan llena y tan dichosa de ser ella. Lo amaba, y no le importaba lo que dijera su madre, su familia o sus amigos. Se divorciaría y se iria con Mark hasta el fin del mundo—. Pero… tal vez hubiera sido más romatico ir a tu casa y encontrarme con Ted, ¿no?—preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Es nuestra casa, Mark, él… él no es nadie. Le pediré el divorcio, y… si me aceptas volveré contigo, a donde sea que quieras ir, no me importa. Mark, yo te necesito, por Merlín, yo te amo—gritó antes de besarlo, como hacía antes, cuando era mas pasional y callaba a todo el mundo con una mirada. Una sola persona pudo hacer que Victoire volviera a ser la misma, sólo la persona adecuada: Mark Krum—. Te quiero, no me separaré de ti nunca más—dijo y el chico sonrió, feliz, como ella, Hacía ya cuatro años que ninguno de los dos se sentía igual de dichosos como se sentían en ese momento.

Por supuesto, su divorcio causó revuelo. ¿Pero no era acaso la verdadera Victoire? La que hacía y deshacía a su antojo, la que llamaba la atención sin proponérselo, la que hacía todo con tal de buscar su felicidad. Mark jamás cuestionó sus acciones, mas siempre estuvo allí, como farol, iluminándola con su aura para traerla de vuelta cuando fuera necesario. Nunca dudó de ella, y de que terminarían juntos. Tal y como lo hicieron.


End file.
